Wants
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: As Wills new life as a pirate begins,so do certain wants.Implied Slash,Jack x Will


Authors Note: Hello! It's been a while since I posted anything here! Let me just say this story turned out NOTHING like I planned it. It was originally going to be more about the physical relationship I believe Jack and Will have. How it played out however, was more on the deep emotional bond and mutual respect they share. So, if you wish to take it as SLASH, by all means please do. And review please!

P.T.O: I do not own Pirates blah blah blah….

Damn the heat. William Turner: ship wreckie, blacksmith extraordinaire, and now rookie pirate wiped the ever pouring sweat from his brow. The Caribbean sun was absolutely merciless on his once milk white skin which was now instead a warm tan. Life on the sea had changed him, not only in appearance, but in attitude. He wasn't the quiet meek boy from Port Royale anymore. He was a young man now, quite wise in the ways of men. It had been over a year since Elizabeth and he had parted ways, still on good terms fortunately, and he'd been at sea ever since. How he had gotten there had all been quite on accident really. He'd been simply passing through a market that had come to his home port when he saw a familiar looking parrot perched atop a tent post.

"Shiver my timbers!" it had squawked, "Anchors away!" and with that it flew towards the harbor, Will in close pursuit. He found her there, black sails swaying lazily in the afternoon sun, familiar voices rising above the sound of waves. It all was coming back to him. A sharp order was barked and the crew was suddenly silent. Then the hat appeared. Then the hair. And finally the face. The Captain had arrived on deck.

Will remembered vaguely calling his name. Kohl rimmed eyes found their way to him. A familiar smirk rising like the tide, mouthing his name. Excitement rising in his chest, the blacksmith darted towards the ramp that led to the deck of _The Black Pearl_ and the man who captained her.

There was much rejoicing that night, for both friends already acquainted and those who were less familiar. William made quite an effort to stay close to Jack Sparrow, the one pirate who could ever win his full trust and devotion. He sat at the head of the dining table, bottle of already half consumed rum in one hand, and plate in the other, "Scallywags and blighters, good men and not-so-good-men," there was a loud clearing of a throat before Jack realized his mistake, "and Annamaria," he gestured offhandedly, "we are here tonight, not as just pirates or scum, we are here tonight as shipmates. Companions on this strange mirage called life. Tonight, gentlemens and lady, we are going to gorge ourselves absolutely bloody sick on food and drink," he cast a purposeful glance at Will before raising his bottle in a toast, "and good company."

"Here, here!" Gibbs rose, flask in hand.

"Here, here!" the crew echoed.

The feast had been tremendous. The laughter would never compare to anything Will had ever heard before. The sea was calling him back. Later that night as the celebration wore down, he excused himself and went on deck. The salt air stuck to every inch of him, the sounds of water lulling him into a calm he'd never known was possible.

"You know there's nothing left for you here."

A familiar voice spoke words of truth that Will had always tried to deny. Somehow Jack had managed to come behind him without a sound.

"Perhaps," was the sad reply.

Jack swayed comfortably beside him, resting his back on the railing, "No young Turner, not _perhaps_, you know it to be true. How long must you delude yourself? You've got pirate blood, I can feel it bubbling eagerly to the surface. The sea _excites _you in a way blacksmithing and young Ms. Swann could not."

There was an instant tightening in his jaw Will couldn't help. Elizabeth was still a sore subject that weighed heavily on his heart.

As if sensing the distress, Jack patted Williams shoulder, heavily at first, but then came to rest and tightened gently, "You must believe I truly am sorry, didn't think things would happen the way they did, Norrington and all," the Captain smiled wanly, and took his hand back, looking out over the deck, "You know boy," he said quietly, "It wouldn't be no trouble if you decided to stay on board, we need another good head and strong back." Jack pushed himself off the railing and began to head for the stairs that led to the lower level, "However, if you decide to stay here on hodge-podge island with nothing to look foreword to with sour memories of what could have been, then by all means be my guest." with another flamboyant gesture, Jack descended the stairs, not once looking back in Wills' direction.

William suddenly felt tears brimming in his dark eyes as he looked at the dim lights of _Port Royale, _knowing this would be the last time he would probably lay his sight upon her. There would be no tearful goodbyes, no farewell hugs. A few days later when the townspeople noticed the smithy had laid vacant they broke in the door: the donkey was gone, the kilns were cold, the tools belts and racks lay bare, and most importantly, Will himself was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth seemed the only person not distraught by the news of the resident blacksmiths disappearance. She simply nodded her head in quiet understanding before turning back to gaze out at the sea she knew he had now become a part of.

Will finished tying off the sails and admired his work. Each and everyday now he seemed to get better at every small thing he did. The crew was pleased to find out he was a decent cook after they lost the last one somewhere in the Barbados. Apart from being a blacksmith, he was also an excellent carpenter and sewer. His talents seemed to spring forth from nowhere, most he never even knew he possessed. The ocean had freed something in him, a radiant confidence that shone now everywhere he went. Back in _Port Royale_, he had been reserved, timid even of saying or doing something that would offend anyone. Now he laughed heartily with each and every crew member, told stories at dinner and woke each morning with a fresh and pleased outlook on life.

"Oye lad!" Jack called from the helm, "Nice work!"

Will smiled and waved. At first he had had reservations about sailing under the name of Sparrow, but those reservations where thrown out to sea that first night aboard the _Black Pearl._ He'd been alone in his own personal cabin when the reality of the life altering decision he'd just made reared itself. His shop, his home, Elizabeth, the security of ordinary life, gone. He began to weep ashamedly, holding his head in his rough hands when a strong knock came on the door. Before he could ask who it was, Jack flung the door open and swaggered in, "Jack," he'd choked out, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves, "I'm sorry, I cant do this, I cant, this is to big,"

For a moment it looked as though the usually nonchalant Jack was about to leave, instead he pushed the door closed and sat himself beside Will. Though it was evident the Captain wasn't good at this 'communication' business, he spoke in his most gentle tone, "Listen boy, I'm going to tell you something very, very, extremely, undeniably important, why, it may even change your life,"

Jack scooted even closer to Will, so much so it almost made the blacksmith uncomfortable, "What I'm going to say, cant leave this room, savvy?"

Will raised his wet eyes and nodded.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out loudly, "I'm…afraid of seagulls."

There was a long pause. The former blacksmith glanced awkwardly around the room, not quiet knowing whether to laugh or take the captain seriously.

Jack leaned back against the wall, "There lad, I said it. Not many people know that the great Captain Jack Sparrow is afraid of measly, dirty hunks of flesh with wings."

"And, this is supposed to help me in what way?"

"Oye lad! Everyone's afraid of something!" Jack bellowed, arms waving above his head, "If you think you're afraid now, just wait. This is just a small wave among large ones yet to come."

Will sighed sadly, "That's what I'm afraid of Jack, I just want my life to be…_pleasant_…I've always had to work so hard just to figure out who I am. And then I go and do something utterly ridiculous that gets my head mixed up all over again."

There was a brief moment of silence before Jack murmured, "You just followed your heart love, nothing wrong in that. I've done pretty much the same my whole life, so far it's worked out pretty well."

"But, everything is just so uncertain. And you follow your head, not your heart."

Jack looked almost offended, "How do you mean?"

The former blacksmith ran a hand through his dark tousled hair, "Jack, you know what I mean. Even if things go awry, you always know how to fix them; that takes planning. Planning takes thinking, and thinking means you use your head. I mean, your far from logical," at this Jack nodded his head almost comically in agreement, "But still, you know what your doing. I wish I could do the same."

"Do you really believe the rubbish coming out of your mouth?"

Will's eye's widened, the Captain had stood up and suddenly was very close to his face, his breath was hot and smelled of his favorite liquor, his eyes dark, "I know as much about what I'm doing as I know of reading a book. NOTHING. I don't make plans love, I live them. There's a large difference. Living takes a heart and a will to thrive on what's given to you. Until you figure that out, you wont get anywhere. Especially on MY ship."

Will's eyes widened, "Wh-what are you saying?"

Jack lowered his long lashes, "Maybe I was wrong about you lad," and with that, he sadly turned around and walked out the door.

It hadn't been until that night Will realized the extent of the Captains fondness for him. If he had been any other crewmate, Will was almost positive he'd have been thrown overboard by now. Jack's strange words somehow brought him comfort. He decided that very night to change himself for the better. With a brazenness he'd never known he possessed, William Turner left his cabin late that night and walked instinctively down the narrow hallway towards the captain's chambers. As was his normal polite habit, he raised a rough hand and rapped lightly on the door. There was a loud thump of someone falling to the floor, a curse, and the sound of stumbling before the old wooden door flew open revealing a very disheveled Jack Sparrow. His kohl smudged eyes looked Will up and down puzzled, "What in all blue blazes are you doing boy?"

Instead of answering with words, Wills arms lashed out and pulled the smaller framed man into a tight embrace. Jack stiffened instinctively, and raised his hands up to Will's chest to push him away, but the former blacksmith only held him tighter, burying his remarkably elegant face into the captains shoulder.

They stood still for a few, long tense moments before Jack managed to whisper, "Lad, what's all this about?"

Will could feel the tears welling up again, "I'm not sure," he choked out, his fingers entwining themselves into the cloth of Jack's nightshirt, "I just…I need to hold someone, I need to feel cared about Jack, I'm scared as Hell. I want to prove myself to you, I want to show you I'm not just a weak scared whelp from _Port Royale_ anymore, I want,"

Jack managed to remove his arms from being pinned against Wills muscular chest and encircled them lightly around his waist, "We want so much lad," Jack murmured, giving the younger mans midsection a light squeeze "Its' a humans nature to want. But only you yourself can make your wants become your own savvy?"

Will laughed, pulling back slightly to look at Jack's face, "How is it you can be so utterly ridiculous and yet make perfect sense?"

The Captain flashed a gold studded grin, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love. There's nothing I cant do."

Sighing heavily, Will loosened his arms and allowed Jack to pull away, "I'm sorry about waking you. But, I do believe I've made a decision about what to do."

"Ah? And what's that lad?"

Will only smiled and walked back down to his room, leaving a still very puzzled Jack Sparrow in the hallway.

And it was here he stood now. On this familiar deck with familiar friends. Sun beating down on his back, sweat in his eyes and aching muscles. It felt so good, so right.

There came a hearty pat on his shoulder, a familiar tightening of fingers around his tense skin. Will couldn't help the smile spreading across his lips as he glanced up and saw the familiar imp looking face of Jack Sparrow above him. There was a glint of joy and fierceness in his eyes Will only wished someday he himself could posses.

"What is it you want?" the question had come up again one night when Will had found himself once again outside of the Captains door.

William only laughed, "Why are you so interested?"

"I want to know the new Will Turner." was the reply.

"Your not the only one allowed to keep secrets."

The newest crew member of _The Black Pearl _still hadn't told Jack his wants. In truth, he himself didn't know what they where. Those would come in time. Right at this moment, with Jack Sparrows hand on his shoulder, eyes locked in a single moment with his, William Turner, former blacksmith, ship cook, sewer, carpenter and pirate wanted nothing more than to feel this adored everyday.

Authors Note Part 2: Yaaaay! This story took me over a month to write. It is my new pride and joy. Please review! Thank you for reading :)

ChubbyBunny


End file.
